Fire and Ice
by TooManyFeelsBro
Summary: "Besides, as individuals, we're strong. But together..." He paused, pulling her hands towards his chest, "We're invincible."
1. Fire and Ice

**Author's note: So.. This was another one of my infamous late night crappy drabbles. I was thinking of Robert Frost's poem "Fire and Ice" and Jelsa came to mind for some reason. I honestly don't know what I was going for except thinking along the lines of making a story about Frozen that's.. Not so family friendly. I've already seen Frozen twice and I absolutely love it. I only started shipping them together when I saw how pretty/cute the art for it was. I honestly don't know what this piece of crap is though. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or anything to do with Robert Frost or his poetry. I wish I did, but sadly I do not. **

* * *

_**Some say the world will end in fire**_

The echoed galumphing of horses hooves on the snow ridden ground; the warmth blowing from their noses mixing with the algid air in intricate swirls before disappearing all together for good.  
The riders of the horses adorned in nothing fit for riding; each carrying a torch containing different flames that seemed to dance in the wind.

_**Some say in ice**_

A spiderweb of ice crawled along their hands as they intertwined their fingers, pressing their palms together.

"Jack.." The Snow Queen whispered, ocean blue eyes staring into his own icy blue, "I'm scared.. They're going to get us.." Her face seemed serene but her eyes said it all; She was terrified and looked as if tears were ready to spill down her cheeks at any moment.

"No, they're not, Elsa. Besides, as individuals, we're strong. But together.." The spirit paused, pulling her hands towards his chest, "We're invincible."

_**From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire**_

A desire to maim.. To kill... _For blood shed_. That's what they wanted.  
They were going to melt that god damn "ice castle" and maybe even the Queen as well. Could she melt...? They weren't sure.

Desire _consumed_ them. It's what _drove_ them.

_**But if it had to perish twice**_

"Just.. Hold me.." Elsa whimpered, immediately burying her face into the crook of his neck. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"We'll be alright.. Plus.. I think I have a plan.." Jack mumbled, the corners of his lips turning up slightly.

_**I think I know enough of hate**_

Hate - Yes, well, hate was.. Well, for the riders, absolute and utter _loathing_ of the Queen of Arendelle.

She was a _witch_, for God's sake! Witches never lasted long. Ever. And they certainly wouldn't have a witch running their kingdom.

_**To say that for destruction ice**_

He gazed into her eyes for so long that it was a wonder he hadn't bored into her heart and carved his name into it - As if it wasn't already there.

Pale lips connected in a soft, balmy kiss that both left them speechless afterwards. They sat there on the icy floor, foreheads pressed against each other, hardly parted.

"We.. Have.. To.. Go out.. On the... Balcony.." Jack whispered, stealing hungry kisses from her between almost every word. There was always a rush of warmth that shot through the both of them when they kissed and they enjoyed that.

One more quick kiss and they stood; the ice spirit quickly haling her towards the balcony of the ice castle.

_**Is also great**_

Horses came to an abrupt halt, stamping imprints in the fresh powder. The horses were soon dismounted and the riders were headed for the steps of the castle, flames still dancing in the freezing wind. It's a wonder they didn't blow out.

* * *

"Ready, Jack?" Elsa offered a weary smile, hooking her arms around his neck carefully.

"Ready." He confirmed, his own arms encircling her doll-like waist.

Soon he was slowly backing the two of them up against the railing of the balcony; the sound of the large ice doors downstairs being roughly opened echoed.

"Go." The Queen commanded and the spirit complied, falling backwards off the railing.

Elsa had her eyes squeezed shut, awaiting impact. But, there was none.

The wind had picked them up and now they were drifting lazily through the sky, to Elsa's astonishment. Neither of them knew where they were going and at this point, neither of them really cared. Just as long as it was away from here. They'd go wherever the wind took them.

_**And would suffice.**_


	2. Spending Thursday on a Tundra

**I honestly did not expect myself to continue this story, but after the massive response I got from it, I decided I would. It's going to follow a poem every chapter. So, please, if you have poem you know about ice, please let me see. I would love to use it - Even if you just wrote it. And, any ideas on where this story could go or what the next chapter will be about would be immensely appreciated! Either PM me or drop it in the review section - Thank you! I also apologize if this chapter isn't as good as the first. I don't know where I'm going with this story yet..**

**The poem used in this chapter was Spending Thursday on a Tundra by Nicole B. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the poem used, Frozen, or RotG. **

* * *

**_Ice-fishing on glaciers,  
where the aurora borealis  
ties around the night sky  
like a celestial ribbon_**

They had landed some time ago. They weren't exactly positive where they were.. It was frigid and covered in ice, but surely far, far away from Arendelle.

But now nightfall had crept in and the aurora borealis danced above them in surreal colors. Jack was trying to rest against a large stone, which he found surprisingly comfortable.

"Jack!" Elsa whispered, frowning when she got no response. So she tried again - A little louder this time. "_Jack_!" She whispered again, climbing into his lap.

"Elsa..? Go to sleep.." He grumbled, pulling a sleeved arm to cover his eyes.

"I can't. The _sky's_ awake, so _I'm_ awake!" The Snow Queen whispered melodramatically, putting a hand on her forehead; feigning a look of exhaust to add to her little drama piece.

**_Although winter is late,  
the mattress clouds  
release their feathers  
and get caught in eyelashes-_**

Elsa sat on his thighs, wiggling her fingers about until tiny snowflakes showered Jack's face. It didn't see to bother him. Some even stuck in his eyelashes and he didn't even seem to flinch! Well.. He was Jack Frost, after all.

**_And yet, the ice breaks  
over fishing rods and snow boots-  
Hot cocoa over a bunsen burner,  
feeble attempts to thaw frozen  
marshmallows_**

She now began to form a snowball between her hands, the corners of her lips curling into a mischievous smirk.

**_If an arctic wonderland  
can bring so much depth  
to a pristine white world  
than so can I, with only words_**

The Snow Queen slowly scooted off of the spirits' lap, the snowball now firmly in her grasp.

Once she decided she was a decent aways away from him, she threw it - Bam! Right in the face!

He immediately shot up, shooting a glare in her direction as she merely giggled and shrugged.

Before she knew it though, there was a snowball flying her way before it grazed her arm.

"This means war!" Elsa cackled, sprinting and conjuring up another snowball between her hands.

**_But if tomorrow were missing-_**

Snowballs flew back and forth between the two for several minutes.  
The fight only ended when Elsa charged Jack head on and fell on top of him, sending them both flying towards the ice; sending them both into a fit of giggles.

Once the giggles were over, blue eyes stared into blue before dark red lips were connected to pale pink ones in affection. That "warm feeling", as they both called it, shot up their spines and blossomed all the way up to their fingertips, making them shudder. But they loved it.

_**I would not mind a frozen tundra,  
for in the snow, I'd find fire  
to warm my heart's desire**_


	3. Two Weeks Earlier

**So.. Third chapter. It's short and _really_ crappy, sorry! Just a quick story on how Jack and Elsa met. Not very good. Again, I could really use ideas and poems, so _please_, let me know if you have any! Without them, I won't know what to do with this story. Also, hopefully you've noticed that there's been repeating lines throughout the chapters and that is done on purpose, so fret not. **

**The poem used in this chapter was Ice by LemonTwist. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the poem used, Frozen, or RotG. **

* * *

_**Crying rocks of white  
They weep of life they once loved  
Tears drip into the night  
Dripping, dripping, down from above**_

**[Two weeks earlier]**

Both were equally lonesome.  
Both had the power to control ice and snow.  
One called a monster, the other unseen.

_**In the darkness crying  
Sadness form the whites of their eyes  
Those who claimed forgiveness lying  
Depression worse than a thousand sighs**_

Jack had ended up in Arendelle completely on accident, actually! One day out of boredom he decided he would allow the wind to carry him wherever.. And Arendelle happened to be it.

'It's coronation day!'  
He had heard those words said just about a thousand times when he had gotten there; not that anyone could see him or hear him.. Or so he thought.  
He had attended the coronation and seen the new Queen with his own eyes, and.. Gosh, she was beautiful...

At the reception, he had absentmindedly waved to Queen Elsa and the look on his face was priceless when she waved back.

* * *

Elsa's first mistake at the reception was getting aggravated with Anna.  
Her second was getting frightened in the large crowd.  
The third was warning people to stay away.  
The fourth was running away.

**_Melting in a black cave  
Moans of the frozen weepers  
Happiness and joy they crave  
Not the desolation of naught but creepers_**

Once Jack had seen with his own eyes that she had powers similar to his own, he just had to follow her.

He had trailed far behind her and followed her up the northern mountain, trudging through the snow.  
He'd watched her build her icy palace and change her look completely and.. Gosh, did she look beautiful or what? _Was he the only one seeing this?_

At one point he was sure he had even caught her crying.. Over.. Well, everything! He had wanted to nothing more than to comfort her, but stopped himself in fear of startling her.

_**Hidden in the darkness**_

_**Forever in the cold**_

_**Without the simple call of happiness**_

_**Overcome by ant and mould**_

Once the spirit had revealed himself to her and convinced her not to be frightened, she obliged and seemed to enjoy his company. The two talked and showed the other tricks they could do with a flick of the wrist.

Their company soon flourished into a friendship and their friendship quickly blossomed into a relationship. Neither of them were alone anymore... And they liked that.


	4. Ballad of Fire and Ice

**I don't know what I was doing this chapter.. I swear I'll get back onto the main story soon.. Maybe. Sort of just rambling in this chapter. Also, I got my best friend into this story, so.. Megan, sweetie, if you're reading this... Hi. **

**The poem used in this chapter was Ballad of Fire and Ice by wolfkid. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the poem used in this chapter nor do I own Frozen or RotG. **

**P.S. Megan had wanted me to pull a major plot twist and have the final chapter of the story end with Jack and Elsa getting eaten by wolves.. Really f***ed up s**t right there, man. **

* * *

**_Your body is heat,  
Electric fire  
Drowning me  
In burning desire  
Touching you is volcanic  
Setting ablaze my bones  
Like walking across  
Scorched stones_**

It's the feeling when they hug.  
It's the feeling when they kiss.  
It's the feeling when they _touch_.

They no longer feel the icy chill, no longer feel the loneliness...

**_My body is cold  
Chilled bare  
My heart lives  
In an icy lair  
And when I touch you  
The fires start  
Unveiling  
A locked up heart_**

Fires did start inside the two when they brushed fingertips; when they pulled the other into an embrace.

But an inferno was created whenever they kissed.

It melted their icy hearts; opened doors they both kept shut for so long..

**_You've melted me away  
Left unexposed  
Susceptible to feel  
Too hard to close  
And I want to hate you  
For breaking my shell  
You've brought me to  
A heavenly hell_**

The first time Elsa met Jack, she felt a twinge of resent towards him.

Before he came barging in, she had been enjoying her time in reclusiveness!

She had had her eyes closed, basking in the quiet.. When out of nowhere, he came crashing onto her balcony, smashing against the icy doors.. _Quite_ the ungraceful landing.

Oh, how she had wanted to hate him! .. But she couldn't... That smile had made her want to melt right there on the spot...

'_No, Elsa, now is not the time to be thinking about such things! He's much too young for you! And an intruder! But.. He seems friendly... And... That smile is just absolutely wonderful..' _Those had been Elsa's exact thoughts the day he came crashing in.

_**Locked away in ice  
I couldn't feel  
My heart didn't break  
It didn't heal  
It was nice  
But not as nice as your touch  
Never knowing I needed it  
So much**_

Most of her life she was forced to shut people out. And after Mama and Papa... Well, she didn't want to let people in.

Her heart had seemed to be broken beyond repair, the pieces now frozen over. Anna seemed to practically crush whatever was left of it at the coronation.

But the first time she brushed hands with Jack.. Everything felt right within her. The pieces of her shattered heart had been glued back together and thawed.

**_And the ice is leaving  
The chill is gone  
The comfort I've known  
For so very long  
I don't know if you're saving me  
Or melting me away_**

Now, if she didn't have Jack, she would probably go insane. Or perhaps, she already did. Maybe he was just a figment of her imagination.. But even if he was, she didn't want him to go!

She loved the warmth he brought into her life though. She practically craved his hugs; his kisses; his little touches; his sweet nothing's being whispered into her ear.. Because all of it brought an indescribable warmth to her body.. And she absolutely loved that.

Her cold exterior had been melted away and he was to thank. He had brought comfort and warmth.. Perhaps the Snow Queen herself was going to melt and become a puddle on the floor soon enough.. All because of Jack.

_**But I crave your heat now  
Every single day**_


	5. The Sun

**So.. Chapter 5. Last chapter was Elsa sort of rambling on Jack.. So now Jack sort of rambling on Elsa. Sorry it's not all too great, it was done in a bit of a hurry so I could post it! I swear in the next chapter we'll get back to the main story at hand. If you catch a certain reference in this chapter, then you go, Glen Coco. **

**Also, I'm sorry to disappoint, but this fic will ****_not _****contain smut, sorry! I now have real life friends reading this story (awkward) and I've never been all too good at sex scenes. **

**The poem used in this chapter was The Sun by Maie. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the poem used, nor do I own Frozen or RoTG. **

* * *

**_When the black ice melts  
When the roof caves in  
When the bottom was reached  
And a new door opens_**

For so long, Jack Frost had been unseen by the world. Of course it had bothered him, but eventually he grew used to it.

He hadn't _completely_ blocked out the world around him, but he definitely didn't pay attention as much.

One begins to develop a bit of a bitter icy undertone when they go so long without interaction with another that wasn't the Moon.

It wasn't until he found Elsa that his entire world changed for the better.

**_That's when you find The Sun  
Has been shining all along_**

He'd heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn. And we are lead to those who help us most to grow if we let them, and we help them in return.  
Well, he didn't know if he believed that was true.. At first.  
But he knew he was who he was today, because he knew _her_.

_**Hidden in the darkest corners  
Lost, trying to get back  
Knocking on your door  
Throwing rocks at your window**_

You may just be wondering how Elsa was able to see him if others couldn't.

Elsa's childhood had been brought to an abrupt halt and she practically became a recluse. Fun was replaced with fear and happiness with misery.

She never did fully grow up, to be quite honest. Even at the age of twenty-one, she was looked physically like an adult, but was still a child at heart. Sometimes it showed, _especially_ around Jack.

_Of course Elsa could see Jack Frost._

_**You can only sink so low  
Before there's no more down  
Only ups will shine  
When The Sun comes around**_

That icy undertone had obviously had some salt thrown on it, for it had melted away.

Elsa was the sunshine in his life and, boy, he was not going to lose that!

_**Look in the darkest corners  
Find it in the smallest spaces  
Knocking down your door  
Breaking through your windows  
Unlocking the strongest chains  
Setting you free from all the hate**_

Maybe it was luck that had brought Jack to Arendelle; maybe it was fate.

Either way, he never expected to find someone he would end up caring for so much... In a place like this.

He had to look in unexpected places to find that sunshine, so that's what he had done! And now here he was with a beautiful Queen who just so happens to have control over ice and snow. Incredible.

He was free of that sort of dreary hell he had been living... And he absolutely loved that.

_**Free to be happy**_

_**Free to feel joy**_

_**Free to smile**_

_**Free to love**_


	6. Snow, So Pure and Delightful

**Short chapter.. Couldn't help myself... Okay, so, not smut.. But.. I'll let you go from there, yeah. And I'm disappointed no one got my reference in the last chapter! An entire paragraph in that chapter were the lyrics to "For Good" from Wicked (slightly altered, of course). **

**The poem used in this chapter was [Snow, so pure and delightful] by Spicey. Two lines in the last stanza were cut out to fit the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen nor RoTG or the poem used. **

* * *

**_Snow, so pure and delightful  
so very calm and insightful.  
How white and uncorrupted  
falling and floating uninterrupted._**

It had honestly started out as a little kiss on the lips, and had only intended to be so. But soon after it had turned into their mouths colliding in a heated frenzy of passion, desire, and love as the snow fell down around them.

At one point Jack had even pulled away and raised his eyebrows as if saying, '_Are we really doing this?'_

Elsa's response was quickly shoving him against a nearby tree before reconnecting their mouths; her hands sliding under his jacket to rake her fingernails down his chest.

_**And we desire to ruin to taint  
to ruin the very essence of saints.  
Now dirty and oh so unclean  
an innocent picture we have guillotined**_

The next morning they were both greeted with a bit of soreness and ache from last nights, shall we say, activities?

Jacks' hair was sticking up in all directions and he looked an absolute mess.. His back was absolutely covered in "claw" marks made by dear Elsa, some even have bled at one point or another. Red lipstick and bruises that he wore as an achievement littered his neck and jawline.

And Elsa... Elsa still looked beautiful, even when slightly a mess.  
In their frenzy, her hair had slipped from its braid and it now cascaded down her back in a waterfall of platinum blonde. Her makeup was.. Well, still intact, shockingly. The only other new thing was that now her pale skin was now marred in crescent shaped bite marks, purplish-blue bruises, and one or two glowing red scratch marks.

As for the tree Elsa had pushed Jack against... It was now covered in many very interesting patterns of frost and ice. It practically looked like an icy _bomb_ had went off around it.

Neither of them had a single regret about what they had done that night. In fact, they were probably proud of it. Sure, they weren't going to go around _broadcasting_ it to the world, but to them, it was an accomplishment. And a fun one at that!

_**Oh my, what have we done?  
We could not stop what we had begun.**_


	7. Bring Me Into Snow

**Sorry for the slow updates, but they shall increase because I'm now on Christmas break for two weeks, yayyyyy! I am honestly overwhelmed and completely overjoyed by the massive response I've gotten from this story. It has already broken 5,000 views, 50 followers, and 40+ favorites. For the record.. The biggest I got before this story was 4 followers, 3 favorites, and a little under 2,000 views... And that story had 20 chapters. Thank you so, so much for all the support and kind reviews, it's what is keeping me motivated to continue! Also.. The photo is changing because ****_Elsa with her hair down_****. **

**The poem used in this chapter was Bring Me Into Snow by allenmadd. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, RoTG, or the poem used in this chapter. **

* * *

**_Bring me into snow  
blue lips purse  
your words  
comforting warmth  
among white abyss_**

After a while, camping out in the middle of nowhere had lost its novelty.

With a little whining and a few idle threats to leave... Elsa had finally gotten Jack to agree to let them look for civilization.

It had all been sort of amusing to the spirit, to say the least. Elsa could be stubborn little thing when she wanted to be, and sometimes, also a little sassy.

The first time Jack denied her request to look for any nearby town or village; her eyes had narrowed, her lips pursed, and she crossed her arms over her chest. Then, without warning, began marching off without him. See? _Sassy_.

When he denied her second request, she had puffed out her cheeks in a slight pout and continued to trek onwards without him.

He had to come some point or later, she knew that much. And he did.

_**we were two,  
now one  
countering a hundred snowflakes**_

Of course, the day Elsa had chosen to suddenly up and go, was the day they had to walk straight into a blizzard. _Of course_.

But then again, it could have been from the Snow Queen herself and her recent little 'drama'.

They were both being hit in the face by thousands upon millions of snowflakes, hardly being able to see in front of them. Yes, thank you _so_ much for this, Elsa.

_**and when  
my heart beats  
slowly  
and my eyes lose  
focus  
you are light**_

But the storm had seemed to subdue after a while, and the Queen had seemed to have returned to her normal... Elsa-ish state, as Jack liked to call it.

Jack had seemed to slow down behind her, feeling sluggish and lazy. And once Elsa had come to realize Jack wasn't beside her, she slowed down until he was next to her again.

_**among shrouding clouds  
lonely sun  
protected  
by ceaseless winter**_

It was dreary and boring out there. There was nothing to look at around them except snow. The sky was covered in white clouds, hiding the sun away for another day. It was like a white canvas, ready to have some streak of color added to it at any point. Elsa didn't seem to mind, but Jack... Jack was bored to tears!

Might as well strike up a conversation.

"So..." The spirit started casually, "Uh.. What would you do without me? Like if you lost me or something?" Where did _that_ come from?

Elsa had blinked, looking over to him with the most confused look on her face.  
"What would I do without you...? Well... Let me put it this way.. Life is a sort of puzzle; All the pieces are laid out for you, you just need to figure out where they go. My puzzle wasn't going so well, I couldn't seem to find where the pieces went at all; couldn't seem to get them to fit anywhere. And just when I had begun to figure out where my pieces went... You burst into my life, turned my puzzle upside down and basically scattered the pieces every which way. And I'm grateful for that every single day.. I would be absolutely _lost_ without you at this point."

This was a _weird_ conversation.

_**two pairs  
of one hundred footsteps,  
tracks in the snow  
following behind us**_

Jack had just sort of gave a nod, his wooden staff suddenly becoming the most interesting thing he had ever seen. He didn't want to admit it... But if he had lost Elsa, he wouldn't know what to do. He'd be a lost soul drifting on the wind for all eternity.

But, enough of that stuff!

They continued to shuffle on in silence, leaving very large bare footprints next to petite ones made by high heels in the fresh powder. Quite a funny sight for someone to see, actually.

Who knows where they were going yet... They sure as hell didn't!

_**may they be  
filled with gentle powder  
as we venture forward.**_

_**Bring me into snow.**_


	8. Winter Wonders

**Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it! This shall be your gift from me; A crappy little chapter. I'm sorry it took so long.. This one is incredibly short and rushed. I was trying to do it before Christmas, as I was lying in bed, practically falling asleep... So I apologize for the length and crappiness. I've also discovered that I have a love for Hans/Elsa, when done correctly. ****_Especially_**** when it's an AU Hans with fire powers.. Because fire and ice.. Absolutely love it. **

**The poem used in this chapter was Winter Wonders by Naurie. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, RoTG, or the poem used. **

* * *

_**The geese they fly while ravens play**_

It had been a long trek, and quite the boring one at that. At one point Jack had resorted to watching the geese fly overhead, suddenly finding it to be the most interesting thing in the world. He had a habit of doing that when he was bored. Everything suddenly became interesting to him.

Eventually Elsa had made them stop to rest and Jack was more than grateful for that. Plus.. Resting meant cuddling.

But the second the sun had begun to rise, they were back on their feet once again, much to Jack's dismay.

_**The crystals drift on shorter days**_

The day's were getting shorter now too.. Damn winter. It was only around four o'clock in the afternoon by the time they found civilization in a small village that day.. And the sun was already setting. How annoying.

Both of them were covered in snow as they trekked onward into the village, most people only seeing Elsa walking "alone".

_**It's time! It's time to sleep my dear**_

They had found lodging in someone's home.. Gosh, people in this village were awfully kind and welcoming! Then again.. They had thought it was only poor, dear Elsa by herself. That could have had something to do with it.

_**Keep frost at bay with fire near**_

They had been given a few blankets to lay on the floor with in front of the fire place, both the Snow Queen and winter spirit cuddling up to each other atop said blankets.

With the icy temperature that they both brought with them, and the fire together.. The room's temperature had reached an equilibrium that anyone would have found comforting, in a strange sense.

_**In silent forest, joyful screams  
Be-still the rivers as we dream**_

Jack had awaken to find Elsa sat in front of the window, a happy little smile playing at her lips. All that could be heard outside was the joyful squeals and screams of children.

It was snowing outside - Enough to stick around for a while, for the children in the village to play in..

The snow fall was Elsa's doing, there was no doubt about that. And she had done it on purpose for this reason.

_**And ghostly clouds trail from our lips**_

Jack Frost _did_ bring snow and _fun_ to the world wherever he went. And this quaint little village was no exception! He had dragged Elsa outside, all the while laughing as he had thrown a snowball at her. Another snowball fight in the freezing cold.

(Now why was that woman throwing snowballs at nothing and laughing about it?)

It ended with both of them panting, their breath mingling in the air to form intricate little swirls.

_**With frost nipped nose and fingertips**_


	9. Children Will Play

**Um.. Okay, so,** **new** **author to this story! Everyone welcome Nomby, who will be writing all future chapters, including this one. Everything is still overseen and revised by me, but I'm no longer writing the chapters anymore. Enjoy!**

**Poem: Kids will play  
Writer: Carmella M. Patterson aka Mel Patterson**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the poem, nor Frozen or RoTG. Or this chapter**.

* * *

_**Sun won't shine tomorrow**_

Elsa eventually sat down in the snow, huffing and giggling. Jack came up to her, breathing heavily, and sporting his signature mischievous smirk.

"Tired already?" He panted.

Elsa didn't answer, but instead looked hazily at something behind them. The local children were engaged in a snowball fight, and there were a few others building an army of snowmen.

She stared at them for a few moments longer, enjoying the fact that the kids were having such a wonderful time.

_**Another snow globe shake**_

"Elsa! Elsa!"

She shook her head and looked at Jack, who had been calling her for the past two minutes. He raised an eyebrow when her gaze travelled to him

She got up, grinned widely and started tugging him into the direction of the children.

"What's going on?" Jack asked warily.

She simply answered, "When the cats are away, the mice come out to play."

_**Heavy clouds will quake**_

She let go of him for a few moments later and asked the shivering kids if she could join them.

"YES!" They all shouted, and immediately start throwing dozens of snowballs at her. She laughed wildly as she tried to defend herself, attempting to also shower them in the frosty substance.

Jack was amazed at how many snowballs she could take without toppling over. But, he thought, so many against one? That just isn't fair, is it? A _little_ help wouldn't hurt, right?

_**Covering already shovelled walks**_

He formed some snow in his hand and started tossing it about. The squeals of surprise and joy were heard throughout the land. White bolts were flying everywhere. The joy could be felt radiating in the air, and the smiles and happiness is what kept them from focusing too much on how cold they were. Parents, shopkeepers and passers-by were all gazing with contempt at the heart-warming scene outside their windows.

When the children were tired of throwing snowballs, they decided to build the 'biggest' snowman ever. Jack chuckled at this notion, while Elsa smiled with nostalgia. The kids scattered all around, collecting lumps of snow to put together. Jack and Elsa got the biggest ball of snow (of course, it looked like Elsa was rolling it on the ground alone), and they all set to work on making the _biggest_ snowman ever. Once they were done, the snowman was almost twice the height of Elsa (thanks for lifting us up, Jack), and the width of an oak tree trunk. They all cheered in completion of their self-assigned task.

_**Kids gleefully build snowmen**_

It was time for the children to go home, and they all waved goodbye to the mysterious pretty lady who had played with them. She waved back, saddened by having to see them go. Jack held out his arm and she took it, and started walking back to the house they were staying in. Once inside, Elsa snuggled up under the blankets.

"I haven't had this much fun since..._Forever_!" She sighed with a grin, putting emphasis on the 'forever'.

"Me neither." Jack replied, snuggling up next to her.

She realized just how tired she was, and let herself be engulfed in sleep. That night, she dreamed about snowball fights and giant laughing snowmen, and children playing merrily in the winter cold... With their rosy cheeks and button noses.. Okay, not really. It was more like chattering teeth and dripping noses.. But still!

_**Form snowballs, will hill**_

_**s**_

_**l**_

_**i**_

_**d**_

_**e**_


	10. Melting The Ice

**Boop! New chapter written by Nomby. **

**The poem used in this chapter was Melting The Ice by Sarah Kopun Aka HeartsonPaper**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or RoTG nor do I own the poem used in the chapter. **

* * *

_**I love the cold when I am sad**_

He couldn't sleep. He was really trying, but he just could not sleep. Thoughts were tugging at him; thoughts he was sure he had suppressed a long time ago. He had insisted that he had gotten over it, but still it bothered him.

While Elsa was playing with the children, she seemed so happy, and the kids were all excited to have her with them. Everyone's attention was on her, and only her.

_**The weather matches my emotions**_

They didn't notice the pale figure beside her.

Nobody mentioned that she had someone following her.

No one minded when they walked right through him.

Sure, he had almost as much fun as Elsa did, but it still hurt to be reminded that people still didn't believe in Jack Frost. "No dear, he's not real, it's just an expression," parents would tell their kids when they heard his name. Those words replayed themselves in his mind constantly, and as much as he tried, he couldn't get past the pain he felt. Sometimes though, he'd play pretend. He'd act as though they could see him, and he would have such a blast in those moments, but something always had to come and ruin those moments.

_**It chills me to the bone**_

He sat up and sighed deeply, looking sadly at the ashes in the fireplace. "If only..." He sighed.

He jumped a little when he heard Elsa mumbling and stirring. "Is it morning already?" He heard her murmur. She opened her eyes and gazed up at him, raising an eyebrow when she saw that he was wide awake.

"Not yet." He whispered. "You can go back to sleep."

"But _you're_ awake, so _I'm_ awake." She emphasized the part about the him and stretched.

Jack smirked. She could be a real kid sometimes.

"Sleep."

"No." She pouted.

"You'll be exhausted tomorrow." Jack chuckled.

"I don't care." And there went her pillow to his face.

_**And creates icicles on my heart**_

His chuckles turned into laughs when they were suddenly engaged in a pillow fight. Elsa eventually gave up after Jack snatched her pillow, and they both proceeded to lie down, roaring with delight. Elsa noted that Jack had quickly become moody afterwards. He seemed worried over something, constantly sighing and pursing his lips.

"Jack, is something wrong?" She asked, sitting up.

"No, it's nothing." He shrugged.

Elsa wouldn't take it. "It's not nothing. Tell me."

Jack looked at her, blue eyes meeting. She was no longer grinning. She looked curious... Anxious... Concerned...

He pushed himself up beside her. As much as he wanted to convince her that everything was fine, she wouldn't stop pressing the issue if he didn't tell her. And if she didn't press the issue, she'd give him the silent treatment, and he didn't feel like dealing with that tonight.

_**It numbs the pain**_

"I've just been thinking..." He finally confessed, "About the kids today."

"Yes, what about them?"

"They all saw you, played in the snow with you, had a great time with you..." He paused as he felt his chest tighten, "But no one saw me."

There was some silence for a moment. He only realized that he was clutching his fists when smooth hands slid onto them. Elsa stared at him with a straight face, thinking of what she could do to make him ignore his predicament.

"Well, people are just missing out on a good time," She finally said, leaning on him slightly. "I mean, you bring snow and joy to people across the world, and nobody can acknowledge that you did it. So I can understand why you're so upset."

_**And reminds me I can still feel things**_

"But it doesn't _mean_ you should stop, or that you should be all sour about it. Doesn't it feel good when people get out into the cold weather to enjoy themselves? Doesn't it feel wonderful when you see families and friends coming together under the clouds, laughing and running together?"

"It does, actually." He replied quietly.

"You did that." Elsa continued. "You made clouds seem friendly. You brought so many people closer."

_**This heart will melt**_

Jack flashed her a comforting smile. Elsa mirrored the expression, glad that she had gotten somewhere.

"And besides," She said softly, gathering him into a hug, "For all it's worth, I can see you."

Jack couldn't explain the euphoria he felt at that moment. She was right. Even if the world couldn't see him, she could. And she mattered more than the world to him. He could have whacked himself over the head for being so oblivious to this.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her forehead. "Thanks," He whispered. "For everything."

"Anytime," She whispered back, closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep again. When Jack heard her breathing slowing down, he laid her on her pillow and draped the blanket over her. "Thanks," He repeated, a serene look washing over his face.

_**And I will see the sun again**_


End file.
